Season 4
Season 4 is the first post-high school season of Beverly Hills, 90210. About While maintaining essentially the same formula in season four that's driven the previous seasons, things definitely grow up and heat up now that the gang has started college. They're all attending school together (of course), the fictional California University. Andrea decides against Yale and Brenda makes her way back to Beverly Hills quickly after a disastrous attempt at returning "home" to Minnesota. While Brenda's return and Andrea's decision to stay in Beverly Hills seems not only inevitable, but essential, it's interesting to note that season four is the final year featuring all original cast members. It's also the year the tone of the show most abruptly changes, making way for the much more grown up and sexier seasons to come. For these twentysomethings playing teenagers, the shift from high school to college allows them to relax a bit into their characters and really show off their acting chops. As in the years before, issues rule the storylines here and while we've got some repeat offenders (infidelity, date rape, racism, drug use), there's also plenty of fresh material that these actors clearly have fun with (anti-Semitism, pregnancy, campus scandals, and newly discovered siblings). Starring :Jason Priestley as Brandon Walsh :Shannen Doherty as Brenda Walsh :Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor :Ian Ziering as Steve Sanders :Gabrielle Carteris as Andrea Zuckerman :Luke Perry as Dylan McKay :Brian Austin Green as David Silver :Tori Spelling as Donna Martin :Carol Potter as Cindy Walsh :James Eckhouse as Jim Walsh Special Guest Stars :Joe E. Tata as Nat Bussichio (25 episodes) :Owner of the Peach Pit and friend to all :Mark Damon Espinoza as Jesse Vasquez (19 episodes) :Law student who Andrea falls in love with :Dina Meyer as Lucinda Nicholson (13 episodes) :Anthropology grad student who Brandon falls for :Noley Thornton as Erica McKay (9 episodes) :Dylan's long lost half-sister :David Gail as Stuart Carson (7 episodes) :The 24-year-old heir to a fortune who Jim sets up with Brenda :Christine Elise as Emily Valentine (2 episodes) :Brandon's old flame who lives in San Francisco :Barry Bonds as Barry Larson :("Cuffs and Links") :Babyface as Himself :("Mr. Walsh Goes To Washington: Part 2") Recurring cast :Paul Johansson as John Sears (14 episodes) :Kerrie Keane as Suzanne Steele (11 episodes) :Matthew Porretta as Dan Rubin (10 episodes) :Cress Williams as D'Shawn Hardell (10 episodes) :Nicholas Pryor as Milton Arnold (8 episodes) :Jennifer Grant as Celeste Lundy (7 episodes) :Brooke Theiss as Leslie Sumner (7 episodes) :Kathleen Robertson as Clare Arnold (6 episodes) :Joshua Beckett as Josh Richland (6 episodes) :Scott Paulin as Corey Randall (6 episodes) :Tracy Middendorf as Laura Kingman (6 episodes) :Robert Leeshock as Keith Christopher (6 episodes) :David Hayward as Kevin Weaver (6 episodes) :Zachary Throne as Howard (6 episodes) :Jason Carter as Roy Randolph (6 episodes) FAMILY :Ann Gillespie as Jackie Taylor (6 episodes) :Kelly's mother :Matthew Laurance as Mel Silver (6 episodes) :David's father :Katherine Cannon as Felice Martin (2 episodes) :Donna's mother :Julie Adams as Arlene Beevis (2 episodes) :Brenda's maternal grandmother :Michael Durrell as John Martin ("Windstruck") :Donna's father :Robert Rockwell as Bill Beevis ("Twenty Years Ago Today") :Brenda + Brandon's maternal grandfather :June Claman as Georgette Walsh ("Twenty Years Ago Today") :Brenda + Brandon's paternal grandmother :Bruce Solomon as Kenny Zuckerman ("Scared Very Straight") :Andrea's father :Bess Meisler as Rose Zuckerman ("Scared Very Straight") :Andrea's grandmother :Jed Allan as Rush Sanders ("Cuffs and Links") :Steve's father Guest starring :Brandon Douglas/Jack Armstrong as Mike Ryan (5 episodes) :William S. Taylor as Dean Trimble (5 episodes) :Peter Mark Richman as Lawrence Carson (4 episodes) :Ryan Brown as Morton Muntz (4 episodes) :Todd Bryant as Artie Devers (4 episodes) :Kathy Evison as Kathy Fisher (4 episodes) :Pierre Epstein as Eddie (4 episodes) :Don Calfa as Mr. Pitts (3 episodes) :Ted Hayden as Dr. Pettey (3 episodes) :Lawrence Monoson as Jon Farrino (3 episodes) :Kari Wuhrer as Ariel Hunter (3 episodes) :Joe Greco as Joey Bussichio (2 episodes) :Robia LaMorte as Jill Fleming (2 episodes) :Wendy Benson as Darla Hansen (2 episodes) :Jennifer Guthrie as Katie Destable (2 episodes) :Rachel True as Jan Myler (2 episodes) :Patrick Fabian/Sean O'Bryan as Charlie Dixon (2 episodes) :Andi Chapman as Angela Rhodes (2 episodes) :Claudette Nevins as Vivian Carson (2 episodes) :Angela Visser as Nina (2 episodes) :Bojesse Christopher as Andy (2 episodes) :Dan Spector as Allan (2 episodes) :Paul Lieber as Activist (2 episodes) :Teri Austin as Ingrid (2 episodes) :Michael Cudlitz as Tony Miller ("So Long, Farewell, Auf Wiedersehen, Goodbye") :Mark Kiely as Gil Meyers ("So Long, Farewell, Auf Wiedersehen, Goodbye") :Marnie Mosiman as Mrs. Martin ("The Girl From New York City") :Paul Collins as John Bardwell ("The Little Fish") :Robert Neches as TV Executive ("Radio Daze") :Gino Conforti as Mechanic ("Strangers In The Night") :Don Dolan as Cop ("Moving Targets") :Terri Hanauer as Jackie's Attorney ("Otherwise Engaged") :Christopher Allport as Mel's Attorney ("Otherwise Engaged") :Tony Montero as Maury ("Otherwise Engaged") :Harvey Vernon as Minister ("And Did It... My Way") :Francine York as Wedding Chapel Employee ("And Did It... My Way") :A.J. Langer as Denise ("Radar Love") :Melissa Christopher as Rosie O'Toole ("Radar Love") :Bill Cross as Curtis ("Radar Love") :William Wellman Jr. as Dr. Rubin ("Radar Love") :Pepper Sweeney as Chad ("Thicker Than Water") :José Angel Santana as Detective Miller ("Thicker Than Water") :Robin Frates as Andrea's Doctor ("Thicker Than Water") :Don Stark as Psychologist ("Heartbreaker") :Yuri Ogawa as Dottie ("Heartbreaker") :Michael Patrick Hogan as Jackson ("Heartbreaker") :Suanne Spoke as Doctor ("The Labors Of Love") :David Kagen as Attorney ("Cuffs And Links") :Katherine Cortez as Researcher ("Cuffs And Links") :Stack Pierce as Bobby Larson ("Cuffs And Links") :Michele Scarabelli as Librarian ("The Time Has Come Today") :Cheryl Anderson as Wendy Edwards ("The Time Has Come Today") :Sydney Brown as Holly Marlow ("Blind Spot") :Susan Lentini as OB/GYN ("Divas") :Eric Bruskotter as Belligerent Guy ("Acting Out") :Bill Mondy as Hotel Manager ("Acting Out") :Richard Miro as Doctor ("Acting Out") :Julie Payne as Peggy ("Vital Signs") :Matthew Faison as Dr. Gordon ("Vital Signs") Trivia *Season 4 only comprised two summer episodes, as opposed to the previous two seasons having been prefaced by a summer season during hiatus. This was due to the unavailability of the location for the Beverly Hills Beach ClubThe Blaze with Lizzie & Kat! Episode 90 – Charles Rosin • Season 3 Wrap-Up Photos :Season 4/Gallery Episodes Notes and references Category:Seasons